Morning Lesson
by s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i
Summary: Seto Kaiba hates using something as common as a wooden pencil. Can an early morning encounter with Bakura change his mind? [BakuraSeto] SHOUNENAI. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.   
Pairings: Bakura+Seto  
Warnings: shounen-ai. crack material produced at 3 am

**Morning Lesson**

Seto Kaiba glared at the vile yellow stick of wood that lay innocently next to his sleek silver laptop. Mokuba must've "accidentally" dropped it into his laptop case last night. Seto gave a small sigh; he'd never understand why his little brother insisted he use pencils –_wooden _pencils, no less – when he had top of the line computer technology at his fingertips. Putting the offending object onto the edge of the table – he didn't want it contaminating his possessions – and giving it another glare, the brunette sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. The low whirl of the laptop seemed exceptionally loud in the empty classroom, and the CEO let the familiar sound focus his mind. He will deal with Mokuba when he got home, but now, he had more important business to attend to.

A loud clatter brought Seto's mind back to his surroundings and he saw a bright yellow pencil a few inches from his feet on the floor. Blue eyes turned back to the computer screen before him; it's not like he wanted the pencil anyway. Just as he was completely immersed in the programming, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. His eyes flitted down to the clock at the corner of the screen. 7:10 am.

"What a surprise seeing you here, Kaiba." Ice blue eyes continued staring at the screen. "Shouldn't you be firing people?" the voice and footsteps were now little more than six feet away.

Seto continued staring at the programming code in front of him. He wouldn't give Bakura the satisfaction of capturing his attention. He just hoped the other couldn't tell that he had been reading the same line over and over.

Silence stretched between them for what seemed like hours. "So I guess the great Seto Kaiba is normal after all!" At the triumphant tone, Seto glanced passively up at the person standing in front of him. Bakura was holding a bright yellow wooden pencil and was waving it in front of him like a conductor.

"It's a just a pencil."

The white haired teen feigned shock and widened his eyes. "_Just_ a pencil? This pencil is proof that you, Mr. I'm-so-great-now-worship-me-Seto-smartass-Kaiba is human!"

A fine eyebrow arched, "Excuse me? _What_ did you just call me?"

"Yeah, I called you human! And a smartass!" Bakura looked on challengingly, "Don't like it?"

Azure eyes flashed, "No I don't. Now go bother someone else, like Yami or Ryou."

"What, pretty boy Kaiba can't stand a little teasing?"

"I'm not a 'pretty boy' and I have work to do. Which _you_ obviously won't understand." Seto turned his attention back to the task at hand. Ignoring Bakura. And finish checking the coding. Right.

Tap. Tap. Taptap. Tap. Tap. Taptap. The pencil was currently using his precious laptop as a drum. Taking a deep breath between clenched teeth, he ground out, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Bakura blinked innocently at him. The horrid thing in his hand continued to tap-dance its way across the top of the laptop.

"Stop. Tapping. The. Pencil."

A playful grin appeared on Bakura's face, "What pencil?"

That was it. Seto couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and grabbed at the hand that held the annoying object. "This pencil."

Bakura wrenched away from the iron grip on his wrist and sneered, "The great Seto Kaiba is afraid of a pencil?"

A snort. "Why would I be afraid of something so useless?"

"Useless? This is far from useless, Seto." The former thief emphasized the last word with a step that brought him directly in front of said teen.

"Don't call me that. And what use do I have of a pencil when I have access to my whole company through my laptop?"

Bakura leaned forward and whispered into the brunette's ear with a husky voice, "A pencil can be _very_ useful. If you know how to use it."

The CEO suddenly found it very hard to breathe as he realized how close the other teen's body was to his. He swallowed. Bakura was making a slow trail down the front of his uniform with the pencil, from the hollow of his throat to… Seto's breath hitched as the yellow piece of wood continued its lazy trail toward his navel. The small part of his brain that was still functioning shouted at him to leave, to get _out!_ But he was now trapped; his chair lay all but forgotten to his right, blocking his only exit. A small voice in his mind screamed at him to fight, but was promptly thrown into another corner of his mind as Bakura's lips lightly brushed the skin just under his ear. The thief chuckled under his breath, as if sensing Seto's inner turmoil.

Seto hadn't noticed when the pencil had finished its trail down his body, but now the not-so-innocent piece of wood was doodling feather-light designs on the other side of his neck.

"You like this don't you, Seto?" the thief purred in his ear.

A heartbeat passed. "No, I –" Seto was thankful that his voice didn't waver, even if it was a little hoarse.

Bakura t'sked, "It's not nice to lie. Especially when it's not even convincing." Giving the sensitive skin another brush of his lips, he looked Seto right in the eyes. "You are so beautiful when you're angry."

Before Seto can think of cutting retort, or even blink, Bakura's lips were on his, and a tongue was exploring his mouth. For once in his life, Seto Kaiba, the teenage genius, is incoherent. Thankfully, he wasn't required to speak anytime soon.

Smirking, the thief pulled away, "Well, I better go. I'll let you keep the pencil." With that, Bakura turned and left the room.

Seto, still trying to comprehend what the _hell_ just happened, schooled his expression, slowly pulled up his chair and sat down. After several students had come in to the classroom – when did the bell ring? – Seto picked up a wooden pencil that was lying on his desk and balanced it on his fingers.

He should bring pencils more often; maybe they weren't so useless after all.

--end 09/02/2004


End file.
